


The Reminder

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: All that he hated...all he loved...





	The Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

As if it were fate's way of punishing Severus, he watches the perfect reminder of his darkest sins; his deepest failings. Genetics alone couldn’t conceive of such an exact replica of all he despised and all he loved in one person. Yet, here stood young Harry Potter, the mussed dark locks of his vilest memory; the emerald eyes of his gravest loss. 

And although the cocky nature of Harry’s sire is not yet present; Severus prepares for the day it springs forward; striking those weaker. At least this time, Severus vows, he won’t be the victim.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."


End file.
